


everything is as it should be

by Theblackwolfdragon



Category: no clue yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackwolfdragon/pseuds/Theblackwolfdragon





	everything is as it should be

Chapter One

Everything was going to shit, absolutely everything. At this point everyone was blaming me for any and every mistake made. I just do not understand, everything I did, I did for them! How, just how could they just lay everything on me as if it was all my doing? I just do not understand.

I am done with this, I am going to pave my own future without any of them. Let's see how they survive without me.

So with nothing else in mind, I gathered my few meager items and left without looking behind. And I can tell you without a doubt that this was the best choice I have ever made for myself. I knew they would come looking for me, but they would never find me. Why would they not be able to find me your probably asking yourself? Well that is because I am going somewhere nobody would think of looking. And I am not even letting you know where.

I know I am sounding a little dramatic, but it is needed in this life. How else would one survive in this world with out a little bit of drama? God what was I thinking when I decided to come here? I know I said a little drama is good, but I was lying no drama is good, for it just causes harm to everyone involved. Once the drama starts there is no way of stopping it, it is just one vicious cycle. And now I was stepping into the metaphorical lions den of drama.

Why would I do this to myself, I am repeating over and over in my head. Oh I know why so I could fight my demons and save myself without everyone else blaming me, I am trying the hardest I can or well was. I was, but that was before everyone turned me into their punching bag.

And you know what there is only so much one can stand. And I had reached my limit, for I was trying my hardest to save everyone, but it turns out no one wanted to be saved by me, because apparently every where I go death follows.

But that’s not true, what I did to save my people everyone else would have done, what one person does that affects everyone else is not one me, for everyone is their own person! And god dammit why could everyone not see that?

But let me stop ranting right now. I will make this a quick stop among my journey, of truly finding myself.


End file.
